Magic Long Since Forgotten: The Dark Path
by Dragonkey258
Summary: This is a spin off the story, "Magic Long Since Forgotten". After narrowly completing the first task, Harry is left to push on. Given a tool with access to a branch of magic unknown from his world, will he emerge on top or will he crash and burn?
1. Spell 1: The First Task

Magic Long Since Forgotten

During Harry's Fourth Year (TriWizard Tournament), Harry was more than meets the eye. Using ancient magicks that were long since forgotten, Harry will cast away the chains of binding and reveal the real "Power he knows not". Features a supportive Dumbledore for once, not one where he tries to seal this power away for "the greater good".

In this fic, I wanted to portray Dumbledore as someone who supports Harry discretely, not a manipulative mastermind that has become the norm. Other than that though, Harry essentially awakens to the magic style of Nanoha (though I haven't exactly decided as to whether it should be Belkan or MidChildan, though I am leaning towards the latter). Also, you will notice that the weapon speaks in two different languages. To save everyone the trouble, its German and Japanese. Yes, there is a reason for that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Awakening<p>

"Welcome, Lady and Gentlemen," Ludo Bagman said, his hands rubbing against each other. "To the first task of the TriWizard Tournament! Your task here will be to recover a golden dragon egg!"

"'Golden dragon egg?'" Harry mimicked, clearly confused.

"Correct Mr. Potter," Crouch said, sounding as stiff as ever. "We have four mothering dragons, one for each of you. They were all given a golden egg to protect, as well as their normal brood. You, as our school champions, must retrieve it, in any way possible save for killing the dragon. Also, you may only use your wand and any magicks that you have learned. Understood?"

"Wait, what!" Harry yelled. "You expect us to fight a full grown dragon!"

"Yes, of course," Crouch said, looking as if Harry was being an idiot about the situation. Producing a bag, he said, "You will determine what dragon you will face from this bag. Choose quickly please."

Fleur stuck her hand in first, not at all bothered at the smoke and heat that was produced from the bag. With little trouble, she pulled out a small living miniature dragon with the number 2 around its neck. Cedric went next, wincing as he put his hand inside the bag and producing a small dragon with the number 1 around its neck. Krum was next, and he remained impassive and pulled out a miniature with a number 3 around his neck. Finally, Harry came up, steeling himself to not cry out as he pulled out the last figure, which was perhaps the most ferocious (if the bites and burns on his hand was any indication) with the number four around its neck.

"Well, that was the last one," Crouch said, looking down at the boy. Poor lad; to face one of the most ferocious dragons (a mothering one at that too!) at such a young age; he'd be surprised if he was still alive five minutes in!

"And that's that!" Bagman said happily. "When the cannon sets off, it's your time to shine! Be sure to give us all a good show!"

With that, the two Ministry officials, followed by the Headmasters of the three schools, left the four champions to contemplate a strategy. Krum and Fleur were sitting there in silent contemplation, where Cedric just looked on worriedly about the youngest champion, who was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Potter," Krum said, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Harry nearly hyperventilating. "You knew vhat you v'ere getting into vhen you signed up for zis."

"But that's the bloody problem! I didn't enter this damned tournament!" Harry yelled, his voice sounding nearly crazed. "Hell, I was looking for a quiet term this year!"

"Is there something wrong?" asked one Professor Dumbledore, who came in after hearing Harry yell.

"No, nothing wrong professor," Harry said rather sarcastically, falling onto one of the nearby cots. "Just wondering what would be less painful and less embarrassing; being burned to death or being stomped on."

Eyeing the poor fourth year, Dumbledore sighed. Despite all appearances, he felt sorry for the poor lad. True, he could've done something about him being in the tournament (like declaring a DRAW to restart the damn thing), but he was certain that Fudge or Crouch would've made a huge fuss. So with that aside (and against his greater judgment) he just had to let Harry compete.

But that didn't mean he couldn't bend the rules every now and then to help him.

"Harry, if you would, a word please," the elderly professor said, beckoning the boy to him. They walked off, a good distance away from the tent, before he spoke, "So, are you ready for this?"

"Honestly? No," Harry said bluntly. "I'll either make a fool of myself or die in the process."

"You really must stop such negative thinking," Dumbledore said, frowning. "It's not very healthy you know."

"Can you blame me?" Harry said. "I have to fight a friggin' a dragon! A bloody dragon! They're one of the most magically resistant creatures of the world!"

"Do you have any sort of plan?" Dumbledore asked, looking at his protégée.

"I had no idea what the First Task would even be, so of course not," Harry said, sitting on the ground that overlooked the lake. "Hagrid wanted to show me something the other day, but Snape had assigned a five feet essay that night, due the next day."

Dumbledore sighed. Trust Severus to bollocks up a proper plan.

After a few tense moments, Dumbledore sighed. Pulling out a small necklace with a shield and sword charm from his pocket, he put it around the boy's neck. The sword was faced down to the earth in the middle of a round disk-like shield, where there were four gems inlaid on the four corners. "For good luck," he said, before walking off.

As soon as the old headmaster was off back into the tent, Harry took a look at his new accessory. It was a rather interesting piece of jewelry, to say in the least. There was a red ruby to the northeast, a blue sapphire to the northwest, a green emerald to the southwest and a golden beryl to the southeast, and the sword had equally separated all of them from the center. The stones all glistened lightly in the pale sunlight, and the little thing seemed to just exude a sense of power.

"And now its time for the youngest Champion of the tournament, Mister Harry Potter!" the three heard Ludo Bagman cry out.

"Oh crap!" Harry yelled, running back to the tent.

Appearing moments later at the tent, he nearly tripped over his feet, thus stumbling onto the arena. A loud crash made him look up, right into the eyes of a very mad, very protective Hungarian Horntail. With a roar, it lashed its tail at the youngest champion, only for said champion to dive under a rock formation. Unfortunately for him, the force of the tail swipe created a small rockslide, preventing his escape to the other side.

Harry rolled out, wincing at the pain in his arm where the fire had burned his him.

"_Guten Morgen__Meister_," a mysterious female voice said. As Harry looked around, it continued, "_Ich sehe, Sie__sind__ bedarf, Ihre Esel__gespeichert.__Möchten Sie__Hilfe?_"

"Who said that!" Harry said, looking around in the cave he was trapped in.

"I_ch tat.__Da unten__mein Meister_."

Harry looked down to see the little necklace that Dumbledore had given him. Its four gem stones were glowing, and slowly got so bright to that was near impossible to look at. That was the last thing that Harry remembered seeing, as he felt a comforting warmth building in his chest.

***Outside***

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, seeing his friend unwittingly trap himself in that stone cave. The Hungarian Horntail roared as it raised one its claws and struck it, opening up a small hole. Growling, it opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of white hot flames, creating enough force that the flames created two more holes on either side of cave. However, thanks to the magic barriers that were erected beforehand, the spectators were safe.

No one saw the charred form of Harry Potter anywhere other than his smoldering wire frame glasses that had popped out from the blast. The crowd was silent as they waited in baited breath for the fourth champion to show up.

When nothing happened for about 30 seconds, save for the dragon, which had crawled back to her nest, Bagman opened his mouth, ready to declare the Boy-Who-Lived now the Boy-Who-Died. Just as he was about to re-cast the '_Sonorus_' spell on his throat, a giant explosion of light in the center of the arena stopped him in his place, leaving him as well as everyone else to wonder just what it was.

The dragon reared back on its hind legs, opening its wings and roaring, small flames coming out of its mouth, trying and actually succeeding to look threatening. The white ball of light did nothing at first, but slowly lowered itself on the ground. Then, without warning, it burst into flames and charged forward, ramming the mother dragon head on.

As it bounced away, the flames died down, revealing a young man in what appeared to be in the armor of a knight back from the Middle Ages. On his legs and feet were white (yet red and yellow tinted) steel plated shin guards and boots, which were covering black under clothing. His waist had a belt that held up a cloth guard that surrounded his legs (which caused some students to question why he was wearing an 'ass-cape' of all things) with a steel guard on his rear that sported a red lion and a smaller ruby red banner on his front that bore the same emblem. For his upper body, he wore steel chest armor that left his midriff (but covered with the same black under clothing from the waist) exposed. His upper arms were protected by shoulder steel guards, while his lower arms had the same metal protecting them (but the two pieces are not connected). His back was protected by the same armor as his front. Finally, he wore a helm that left his face exposed, but had a red eye guard, making the whole helmet resemble a lion's head, with a ruby in the center. On his back was what appeared to be a silver disk that held that the outfit together and there was four inlaid slots, which bore a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire and a golden beryl. The ruby was on top, with the emerald and sapphire on both sides, with the golden beryl on the bottom.

"_Roten__Löwe!__Erwachen!_" (German Translation: Crimson Lion! AWAKEN!)

The crowd gasped as the young man, presumably the fourth champion, raise his hand behind his back and pull out a something that resembled a double-sided sword and a chainsaw if they were merged together. The whole piece, handle and all, was taller than he was, but he was able to spin it around his head with relative ease, before stabbing it straight down in front of him. The blade was apparently hollowed out (with the exception of the rounded tip), in favor of two rows of razor sharp blades that spun rather menacingly. The base color was a dark orange/blood reddish color, and on the hilt were what looked like a layer of large black dragon scales that had red arcane markings on them. Finally, the center piece that held it together looked like some sort of cross that had bullet chambers on each end.

The dragon hissed as it huddled closely around her brood, eyeing the young man rather dangerously. The knight did the same, holding both hands on the handle of his blade.

"_FeuerRüstung_!"(German Translation: Flame Armament) the sword called out, creating a giant flaming aura that engulfed the blade. The two layers of scales popped open, spitting out two objects that resembled a steel cylinder, just as the blades began to rev up and spin. With a loud screeching of metal, the smaller blades burst into flames, creating the vision of a flaming demonic chainsaw. Without as much as a grunt, the knight jumped up and spun, creating a whirlwind of flames. The dragon fought back, spitting her own flames.

The clash of fire pushed the magic barrier to their limits as pressure built in the arena. The surrounding stone started to melt, and the cloth barriers in the arena burned away. Landing on his feet, the golden knight raised his hand, a red triangle appearing and expanding just a few feet from his hand. Almost immediately, the flames around them flew into the triangle before it disappeared, leaving behind a golden bullet behind which immediately pocketed.

All the spectators could only watch in silent fascination as the golden knight held his blade in front of him, the blades spinning faster and faster.

The dragon didn't move as she extended her neck slightly and tried to take a bite. The effort seemed futile as the knight swing the blade, slashing in between its snout and drawing blood. Hissing in pain, it reared its head back and released another burst of flames.

The golden knight just smirked as he held his blade in front of him, slicing through the dense gout of fire. When the flames died down, the dragon was struck dumb when all she found was just the spinning blade stick in the ground before it shone with a golden light, shattered into tiny pieces of light and disappeared.

When it looked up, she found the golden knight above her, his hands holding a thinner, smaller blade. It was a singled sided blade, with a slight silver-orange hue to it, with a pattern of flames engraved on it. The sword's pommel had something that resembled an exhaust vent, located on the dull side of the blade.

"Brennender Löwen Leistungsschalter" (Burning Lion Breaker!) the knight shouted, in what sounded like a mix of Harry's voice and another unknown female voice. He slashed through the Hungarian Horntail's very being, and everything just seemed to have stood still. Then, the dragon roared in pain, multiple bloody cuts appearing all over her body as she collapsed, barely able to move.

The crowd waited in baited breath, almost expecting the golden knight to stab the dragon's skull right then and there. The dragon was barely able to move its head, but warily eyed the golden knight as he put his sword on his back, making it disappear like the giant broadsword had.

He raised his hand, and the dragon closed its eyes, expecting to feel pain.

"_Heilen Kamin!_" (German Translation: Healing Fire!) he said.

Instead, she felt comforting warmth, healing her wounds. Looking up, the knight's palm was radiating with a white aura, before it slowly faded away.

"Forgive me," the knight said, lowering his arm. "I had no intention of harming your brood." When the dragon stared at him, confused, he continued, "There is a fake egg in your nest. I was sent to retrieve it."

The dragon stared the knight down for a few tense moments, before standing aside, letting the knight reach the nest. Taking the golden egg, he bowed once more as the armor disappeared in a flash of white hot flames, revealing a familiar young man in dark blood red orange robes, a wild mane of red unkempt hair and an orange visor over his eyes.

Moments later, there was a huge cracking noise as an orb of light flew out his body, turning him back into what everyone knew as Harry Potter

***Back to the Protagonist***

"What…just happened?" Harry asked out loud. Looking around, he found his vision obscured by an orange tinted glass over his eyes and his clothing felt slightly heavier than usual. Looking down into his arms, he found a golden egg safely tucked into his under his right arm. Looking up, he found the Hungarian Horntail, staring at him warily.

Now normally, he'd be freaking out and running for his life. However, the fact that the mothering dragon was just standing there, not even hissing at him, made him think otherwise.

…That and the fact that the crowd was going absolutely insane.

"AND HE'S DONE IT!" Ludo Bagman yelled, disbelief evident in his voice. "MISTER HARRY POTTER, THE YOUNGEST OF THE FOUR CHAMPIONS, HAS MANAGED TO PERFORM THE UNBELIEVABLE AND OBTAINED HIS GOLDEN EGG!"

_'Wasn't that the task?'_ Harry thought to himself, confused. Looking


	2. Spell 2: First Task Aftermath

**_HOLY CRAP DID THIS TAKE FOREVER AND A HALF TO COME OUT OR WHAT!_**

**_-ahem-_**

**_Anyways, to those of you are still interested in this series, I thank you for sticking with me for this long. College life has been less than pleasant as of late, and I barely had time to myself. Thankfully, during a nice Spring Break, I now have even less time for myself! Yay! _**

**_That aside, I am still writing, Naruto: RoS. Do not worry, I will NOT abandon that one. _**

**_So yeah, enjoy the latest chapter of the spin-off series, Magic Long Since Forgotten: The Dark Path! [Formerly, How it Should Have Been] (Why is it called the Dark Path? Well, it has nothing to do with Harry following the 'traditional' Dark!Harry path that's most common nowadays, but...well...you'll see)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Task 1 Aftermath<p>

_Harry found himself in the middle of what looked like a battlefield. His gaze looked over the field, stained red and orange with blood and flames, his eyes falling upon one giant of a man who stood in the center of a rampaging army, his giant broadsword raised over his head. _

_"This is where you fall, - !" one of the soldiers sneered, raising his spear at the one eyed man with crimson hair. "You and your cursed bloodline will be wiped out, and our world shall be pure once more!"_

_The giant man smirked, his covered eye seemingly following the action. "Think you can end the - clan, do you?" he asked, his emerald green eye opening as he fell into a his stance, his right arm over his shoulder with the blade in its scabbard, his legs slightly bent and leaning forward. "Well, let me tell you something, men of white cloth! This may be my final stand, but as Stribog commands the winds of the world, I shall not falter!"_

_With a mighty roar, he pulled his sword from his scabbard, which had shown with a bright red light and burst into flames, turning into what looked like a chainsaw as a sword. "Now come at me, ya bloody bastards! Come face the mettle of me and my ancestors!" The gem that was in the middle of the sword burst with a red light before coating the sword in flames._

"_Roten Löwe! Erwachen!_"

Harry was immediately brought back to reality at the sounds of mad cheering coming from the crowds. Blinking, he found himself face to face (or rather, face to snout) with the Hungarian Horntail, who was just lying there, docile and non-threatening. In his arms was the goal of the first task of this tournament, the golden egg.

But that asked the question: How did it get there?

"AND HE'S DONE IT!" Ludo Bagman yelled, disbelief evident in his voice. "MISTER HARRY POTTER, THE YOUNGEST OF THE FOUR CHAMPIONS, HAS MANAGED TO PERFORM THE UNBELIEVABLE AND OBTAINED HIS GOLDEN EGG!"

_'Wait, what?'_ Harry thought to himself, eyes wide as he looked around. The dragon was still very much docile, evening looking at him with respect, while the crowd was either going nuts or were just trapped in stunned silence. '_When the hell did this happen!'_

"Now, if you will Mister Potter, please return to the medical tent and while the judges determine your score!" Ludo Bagman yelled.

Still dazed, Harry went to the champions tent, where he was immediately rushed by one Rita Skeeter, her Quik-Quotes Quill at the ready (no doubt to mis-quote him).

"Harry, darling, that was an absolutely stunning performance!" Rita said, gushing as her photographer snapped picture after picture. "Now, just how did you do it? What sort of magic was that?"

"Erm, I-" Harry started to say.

"Oh, it was some sort of special blend metallurgy and alchemy that you crafted just in time for this tournament!" Rita said, snapping her fingers as her quill wrote it down with relish. "You were holding this in reserve, waiting , biding your time to release it, weren't you?" The reporter smiled and patted the youngest champions head, making a small cooing noise. "Don't worry now Harry, I won't pry any further! I'm sure you'll need to have your new arts a secret so you can wow us for the rest of the Tournament, right? Of course you do!"

With that, and one more final snap, Rita and her photographer left, leaving a very, very, VERY confused Harry in their wake. He was still trying to wrap around his mind that he had, against all odds, managed to survive against a DRAGON, a MOTHERING one at that.

It was somewhat difficult.

"Harry!" a familiar voice yelled out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he came across a familiar and much desired face, Hermione Granger, who was running at him, her arms outstretched.

Jumping into his arms, giving little mind to the golden egg, she squeezed him hard as she buried her face into his chest. Noticing that she was shaking, Harry allowed himself a small sigh as he rubbed her back, hitching the egg under his arm while he held her close.

"You," Hermione started, his voice strained trying to hold back tears.

"Yes?" Harry asked, confused.

Hermione let go of him, wiping her eyes and composing herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him straight in the eye and raised her hand to cuff him across the head, _hard_. "YOU COLOSSAL IDIOT!" she screamed, her eyes brimming with the tears that she had tried to keep back. "YOU WENT HEAD TO HEAD WITH A DRAGON! A FRACKIN' DRAGON! A MOTHERING ONE AT THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR HEAD MR. POTTER BUT YOU BETTER NOT TRY THAT AGAIN!"

"Hermione, I-" Harry tried to say.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!" Hermione continued to yell.

"Hermione-" Harry tried again, now feeling very self-conscious at the crowd that was forming.

"YOU BETTER NOT TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!"

"I think that's enough, Ms. Granger," came an elderly voice from behind them. Hermione immediately blushed a dark shade of red, before running off into the crowd. Dumbledore allowed a soft smile to grace his old features as he walked towards a shell-shocked Harry. "My, my, Ms. Granger has proven she has quite the set of lungs, hasn't she, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking away, very embarrassed.

"Now, now, there's no need for that," Dumbledore said, chuckling softly. "It merely goes to show how much she truly cares for you."

"I guess," Harry grumbled, silently wishing he could disappear. A thought suddenly coming to him, he turned to the elderly professor and asked, "Professor, about this pendant you-"

"Not now," Dumbledore interrupted as he turned to leave his young pupil, much to Harry's chagrin. "Afterall, your scores are to show up now, after all."

Slightly annoyed at the fact that everyone was cutting him off, Harry followed his Headmaster onto the field, where the crowd was buzzing with excitement with what the scores were to be.

"Now, if I may have your attention!" called out one Ludo Bagman from the judges stand, where each and every one of them stood there, their faces impassive. "We will now reveal to you the scores of all champions!"

With a synchronized wave, the five judges, including Bagman himself, released lines of silver silk into the air, which created a table in the sky for everyone to see. In first place was Viktor Krum, with a whopping 40 points, who had beaten Cedric Diggory's 35 points. Following Cedric was the Half-Veela girl, Fleur Delacour, with a score of 30.

As for Harry's score…well, it was a meager 15.

That got the crowd going. And they were upset.

"Now, we the judges understand that you all will want to know the reason for Mr. Potter's low score," Bagman said, placating the crowd somewhat. "You see, when we first issued the First task, we had told the champions that they were only permitted to bring their wands, and nothing else. As such, we view Mr. Potter's use of that family artifact, which has indeed been confirmed to be a family artifact by Professor Dumbledore, as cheating, and, despite the rather impressive display of magic he portrayed, have therefore penalized him fairly. This ruling cannot be objected to, and will not be changed."

That seemed to placate the crowd, but not by much. They were still very much upset, but what could they do?

Meanwhile, Harry, on the other hand, could have cared less even if they had given him a zero. He was just happy to be alive at the moment.

Not really wanting to be the subject of prying or pitying eyes, he stalked off away from the crowds, ignoring everyone that was trying to talk to him. After making a good ways away from his the arena, near the Black Lack, he let himself fall back, his mind still reeling at the fact that he had somehow managed to go toe to toe with a Hungarian Horntail and come off unscathed.

"You really think too hard, don't you?" came a prying female voice. Harry was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. "Oh come now, you would've heard footsteps if that were the case," the female voice said, taunting him, now right in his ear. He felt a small tugging on his neck, making him look down.

His green eyes widened at the sight of a small woman (or was it a young girl?), just barely bigger than his hand sitting on the charm, smiling mischievously. She was a pretty little thing, wearing a black dress that stretched over her legs with white sleeves and a red ribbon trailing over her chest. She had two little wings, one a white bat-like one and the other a black feathered one, and long dark hair that was neatly brushed out of the way of her soft golden eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" Harry asked, his mind still disbelieving what his eyes were showing him.

"I am the Unison Device, Eden Fantasia!" the small…fairy (or was it a sprite?) said, flying off the necklace and hovering a flying a few feet in front of him before bowing to him. "It is a pleasure to work for you, Lord Harry Potter."

(Elsewhere, a small house elf felt the sudden urge to cry.)

"Wait, what?" Harry said unintelligently. This day was just going way too fast for his poor mind to follow. It was not due to stupidity, but rather, all the events were just too much for him.

"Though you may call me Aida instead milord!" the sprite, ahem, _Unison Device_, said, straightening her back. Floating back down to the charm that was still on his neck, she continued, "And this is the Intelligent Device, _Segen Gründer_!

"_Guten Abend, mein Meister!_" a voice said, seemingly coming out of the gem itself. On closer inspection, Harry had found that the very words were written in flowing script _inside_ the gem itself before it faded. "_Wir sind zu kämpfen wieder tun?"_

"Uh, what's it saying?" Harry asked.

"Oh, its speaking in the old Belkan language, or as to the people of this dimension call it, German," Aida said, smiling at the boy's cluelessness. Turning to the device, she said, "Try speaking in Mid-Childan. He may be able to understand you better."

"_Sofort!_" the gem 'spoke', before glowing for a few minutes. "_Bearbeitung Veränderung in der Sprache. Bitte warten._" Several seconds later, the gem finished glowing, and it spoke up, "_Is this acceptable, My Lord?_" 

"Wait, this is English?" Harry asked, looking bewildered.

"No, this is Mid-Childan," Aida said slowly, as if talking to a young child.

"No, this is English," Harry said.

"Its Mid-Childan."

"Its English."

"Mid-Childan."

"English."

The two of two stared at each other, silent.

"_Um, My Lord?"_ the voice interrupted, which Harry had noted was masculine. _"Are these vocal settings acceptable?_"

"Oh, this is fine," Harry said, turning to device, holding the design in his hand.

Taking advantage of his sudden shift in attention, Aida asked, "So why are you thinking so hard, milord? You defeated the mothering drake, did you not?"

"That's the thing," Harry said slowly, letting the gem go and softly hit against his chest. "I don't even remember doing it. All I can remember is the heat and a flash of red. That's it."

"Oh, that's it?" Aida asked, looking a little amused. "Well, that was because of me!"

Harry stared at her, disbelief shining in his eyes. "Want to run that by me again?"

"Yup!" Aida chirped, looking pleased for some reason. "It was because we Unisoned at the last minute before you blacked out!"

"I," Harry started slowly. "I don't quite understand."

"What's so hard to understand?" Aida asked, sounding confused. "You became unconscious, I took over, and we survived. Simple as that!"

"What does it mean, unison?" Harry asked. "That's what I don't get."

Aida pouted as she scratched the back of her head trying to find a way to explain it. "Its, well, Unisoning! That's all there is to it really."

"_My Lord,"_ the voice of the device said, interrupting into their conversation. "_Would you like to see a recording of the battle?"_

"Ah, that'd be easier!" Aida said, floating down near the gem and gesturing to it, creating a small screen of blue light. Flying a few feet away, she gestured again, making the screen expand in front of them. It flashed white once, before showing a rather high-definition recording of the fight.

As it played out, Harry felt his eyes widen at him being so…daring. Try as he might, he couldn't recall ever wielding that chainsaw sword, let alone being so proficient with fire. On the side, Aida was looking on with small amusement, and no small sense of pride.

"How did I do all of this?" Harry asked breathlessly, his eyes wide with shock. "I mean, I doubt I could even lift something like that!"

"_It is because you and Eden Fantasia had performed the Unison,"_ the device explained. "_A Unison has the Device and her Lord to merge as one being, with the Unison Device acting as the focal point of concentration for the Lord's mana." _

_"_Um, what?" Harry said unintelligibly.

"I think its better if we just showed him," Aida said to the necklace charm.

As if in agreement, the Intelligent Device shown with a bright white light, and transformed once again. As the light died down, Harry found himself wearing a dark midnight blue overcoat over what looked like a button down short-sleeved shirt of the same color, a set of black pants and a set of black iron boots. Just as he was about to take a better look at the new threads, his arms white iron gauntlets appeared on his arms, and he felt a small weight on his back.

"This is the most basic form of _Segen Gründer's _activation," Aida explained, going into a lecture mode that strangely enough reminded Harry a little bit of Hermione. "You see, when _Segen Gründer _activates, it draws on your own mana to take that form."

"It does?" Harry asked, moving his arms around. The material was quite light, and surprisingly, the metal around his arms were as well. "I don't feel any drain."

"That's because it is in its basic form, where it just generates your Knight Armor," Aida explained. When she saw Harry's questioning look, she continued, "It's what the outfit is called."

"_Is this acceptable, my Lord?"_ the device asked.

"This is fine and all," Harry said, tilting his to look at the back of the coat, where he found a disc that had four precious gems inlaid in them. "Its just that I still don't know how I was able to do that whole fire thing."

"_Roten Löwe! Erwachen!_"

Harry blinked at the sudden shift back into the original language before he felt a huge drain on his mana. The blue coat burst into flames before turning into the armor that he had worn during his fight with the dragon, helmet and all.

"Whoa," Harry said, looking at his arms through the green visor that had taken the place of his glasses. Putting his hand over his shoulder, he pulled and produced a direct copy of the same chainsaw sword, all of its individual blades brimming with fire.

"And now, Unison In!" Aida yelled, turning into a ball of white light and ramming into Harry's chest. At first, he felt nothing, but then he felt a sudden boost of power flowing all through his body. He could no longer feel the strain that the form was putting on his mana core, but he felt another being in the back of his mind.

"Aida?" he asked, uncertain.

"_Got in one, milord!"_ Aida chirped happily. _"This is what it means to Unison! I enter your body and provide assistance in maintaining your mana flow, as well as providing a nice boost!"_

"I see," Harry said, feeling the flow of mana that was coming from within him. Turning to lake he found the same figure that was in the recording staring back at him. "And it alters my appearance as well?"

"_That's just a minor thing," _Aida said, seemingly shrugging in the back of his mind. "_As far as I can tell, its just a cosmetic thing and has no real effect on your magic."_

Several seconds later, Aida popped out of his chest, and the knight armor disappeared, turning Harry back into his usual self. "There's something else you should know, milord," Aida said as she turning to face him.

"What?" Harry asked. What else could there be to this new power of his?

"At the moment, with your current levels of mana," Aida started slowly. "You only have access to one of the four elemental states of _Segen Gründer, _the _Roten Löwe. _The other three states, even with my added mana, are still beyond reach."

"Wait, there's more to this!" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the Unison Device said, nodding. "While they may be unavailable to you now, please keep in mind that your mana levels will grow on their own."

"Wait, you can increase one's current level of mana?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes," Aida said slowly. "What could possibly make you think otherwise?"

"Well, I've read that's impossible for any wizard to increase their mana," Harry said, scratching his head as he was trying to remember where he first read that. "I forget the name of the book, but it was from one of my friend's favorite magical authors. I think the name was E. A. K. McDowell? I can't quite remember."

Aida said nothing at first, but just stared at him in disbelief. Eventually, she spoke up, saying, "Well, whoever said that obviously hasn't experimented much with the topic. Regardless, don't worry about it milord; _Segen Gründer _and I will be there to help you along the way."

"_Agreed,_" the device said.

"In fact, why don't we start now?" Aida said, her eyes glinting mischievously. "_Segen Gründer_, create a bounded field would you?"

"A what?" Harry asked, feeling slightly uneasy from Aida's look in her eyes.

"_At once!" _the device chimed, before releasing a bright flash of purple light.

Much time later…

Harry limped his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Apparently, Aida's idea of helping had him insisted of him wielding _Segen Gründer _in its most basic state while fighting against several egg shaped drones that continuously fired blasts of light at him, all while having _Segen Gründer _slowly drain his mana as he fended the robots off. Strangely enough, his punches were enough to destroy them in one hit, but according to Aida, he was subconsciously expending large amounts mana to do so.

This eventually led to him tiring out dangerously fast. The drones only needed a small amount to punch through, so the point of the training was to teach him how to efficiently channel his mana through his arms. After that exercise, he was, as one would expect, drained. However, this was supposedly a good thing, as it allowed his core to create new pathways, and, as a result, have his body generate more mana.

At least that was what Aida said after the six hour training period was over. Harry just wanted to go to his bed and sleep, dinner forgotten.

When he reached the portrait hole, he found it locked shut. The Fat Lady herself was nowhere to be seen, except that in her place was giant lock in the shape of a lion's jaw. The odd thing was that it was an actual lock, not painted on.

Before he could even do anything, a voice from the other coming from another painting said, "I wouldn't go in right now if I were you." Turning his head, he found the actual Fat Lady in another portrait, sitting amongst her friends.

"Why? Is there something going on?" Harry asked.

"It has something do to with you," the Fat Lady replied, taking a sip of wine. "The Weasley boy felt it best to call a House Conference about you."

"A House Conference?" Harry echoed. "What is that?"

"Its best that you still wait until they are finished," the Fat Lady insisted, not even bothering to answer his question.

"Look, I just want to sleep," Harry said, sounding irritated. "I've gone through a lot today, and I really don't care what they're doing. So, can you please just let me in?"

With a pause, the Fat Lady stared him, her eyes no longer the jovial state he knew them as. "Very well, Mr. Potter, I will do as you ask. Just do not tell me I did not tell you so."

Weary from everything that had happened, Harry just nodded and walked through. What greeted him was something he wasn't expecting…or at least not from his own House.

"Hey, its Potter!" one of the younger years yelled. "GET HIM!"

Almost immediately, Harry was met with a literal wall of red light, the lot of them either stunners or disarmers. "_Milord!"_ Aida, who was residing in _Segen Gründer_, yelled. "_Step back!"_

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Almost instantly, he cast his arm in front of him, where a dark, midnight-blue circular barrier appeared. The dark barrier caught all of the red beams of light before dispelling them, shattering them like beams of glass.

"See!" he heard a familiar voice yell. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock as Ron Weasley, the one who pointed was pointing at him like how a detective would point out a murderer, continued to shout. "He even resorts to dark magic to protective himself now! This just further proves my point that Gryffindor house has no place for him!"

"Ron, what…?" Harry started, numb with shock.

Ignoring him, the red head continued, "We all believed him to be a savior of Wizarding World, but look at him! He's let all the fame go to his head! He cheated to get in the tournament, and when faced with the danger, he even cheated his way out! Even the judges called him a dirty cheater!"

Taking a breath, he continued, "And that is why we should get rid of him as soon as possible!"

"Hear, hear!" a fifth year yelled in agreement, causing many others to fall in line.

"Remove the cheater!"

"Kick him out of the house!"

"Banish Potter!" a seventh year yelled, whose mere gaze could be considered lethal if possible. "Banish him and restore our name once more! Brand him and cast him out!"

"Yeah!" was the collective yell.

Harry couldn't believe it. Even with everything that had happened to him, this was pushing it way too far. But before he could even speak up, a set of burly muscular arms grabbed him from behind and threw him in front of the fireplace, where the roar of flames was even louder than the cries of the students.

He turned his eyes, only to see Hermione, Neville and a few others trying to protest the decision, but they could only do and say so much before they were drowned out.

Before he could even say anything in his own defense, he found himself pinned against a wall, held there by several Sticking Charms. When he looked up, he found a metal lion head facing him, its jaw wide open to reveal its fangs. The two front fangs, in particular, were glowing white hot with the heat it radiated.

The metal lion itself looked mournful as the cries of its students got more and more passionate, causing the fangs to heat up once more. Without warning, the fangs were pressed against his neck, leaving their mark on his skin.

"It is done!" another seventh year yelled. "Now, gather up his things and cast him out! As of now, Harry Potter is no longer a part of the House of Lions! Let the Fangs of Gryffindor mark him as an outcast, so mote it be!"

As the crowd cried out in joy, the burn marks on his neck flashed with a bright light, sealing the pact.

Before he passed out, Harry found himself staring at a stricken faced Professor McGonagall and a shocked Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Ugh...I will say it right now, I did NOT like how this came out. So I'll save you all the trouble of saying it sucks saying it myself, "This chapter sucks."_**

**_There, happy?_**


End file.
